Truth or Dare: Naruto loves Kiba
by Shikamarunaruto
Summary: It's dark, raining, and everyone's bored. So they meet up at Naruto's for a game of truth or dare. But what happens when you put 8 gay hormonal teen boys together in in one room? Yaoi of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: does it look like i own naruto. if i did every guy would be gay or bi. probably best if i don't own it.

It's dark, raining, and everyone's bored. So they meet up at Naruto's for a game of truth or dare. But what happens when you put 8 gay hormonal teen boys together in in one room? Yaoi of course!

Pairings: naruto-kiba, shika-neji, sai-sasuke, lee-choji.

WARNING: YAOI. Smut and explicit sex between boys ages 14-15. Don't like don't read.

On a dark rainy day in konoha all the guys gathered in naruto's house for a movie night.

"I'm bored." Shikamaru said. "why did you invite us to your house Naruto?" The lazy ninja asked.

"Shut up, your're always bored, and i only invited you because you wanted to watch Jason X with us." Said a certain hot headed Blond.

"Yea, but i didn't know the power was gonna go out. Seriously, have you ever even heard of a gernerator, Naruto?'' replied Shika.

"Guys, can you please stop fighting, it's very bothersome." said an annoyed Sasuke.

"Hey that's my word," said Shika.

"You don't own it do you." said Sasuke with his signiture smirk.

"can we not get along," asked Lee.

"Yea, it's bad enough we can't watch the movie,"said Choji, "we don't need you guys fighting as well."

"What else are we supposed to do, the powers out." asked Shikamaru.

"I know, let us play a game." said lee excited as ever.

"What should we play?" asked Kiba.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled some random person who ran in and ran back out to who knows where.

"Did anyone notice that weird guy?" asked a confused shika.

"Truth or dare it is." said Naruto.

"So were just going to ignore him?" asked a still confused shika.

"Kiba, you go first." said Naruto as if he didn't hear shika."Truth or dare?"

"Uhhh... DARE! Duh, i never back down from a challenge." Stated Kiba.

"Okayyyy," said Naruto with the world's most evil grin on his face." I dare you toooo... make out with me." said Naruto.

"What?! Why do I have to do that?" asked a blushing Kiba.

"Cuz, you love me." replied a smirking Naruto."Besides, you choose dare. Are you scared?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"I don't love you...much." said an even darker shaded Kiba with a blush that surpasses even Hinata's." Fine i'll do it."

As kiba slowly got up and walked over to Naruto Shikamaru wispered to Sasuke,"this should be good."

KIba inched closer and closer to Naruto wishing he'd choosen truth.

**So sorry this chappies short but it's really late and i have to go to school in like 7 hrs soooooo, yea.**

**but the next chappie should be up tomorrow after school.**

**until then R&R my lovelies.**

**I thrive off of positive reviews.**

**Also, i'd be nice to include something you might want to be in the next chappie.**

**Anyway, until next chappie.**

**BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, what you've all been waiting on...(Drumroll please) CHAPTER 2!**

**Ok so this one is mostly Kiba's feelings for naruto but don't worry, every chapter is for a different pair.**

**i'm planning on six chappies.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

As kiba inched closer to Naruto, the shade of his blush got darker and darker.

_Ugh! why didn't i just pick truth. _He wondered.

_And of all the dares he could have thought of , why did he dare me to kiss him? _He asked himself.

As he finally reached Naruto he decide to at least have a little fun toying with him. So he hopped in Naruto's lap, and to Naruto's and every other guy's, besides Kiba, surprise, Kiba started to rub himself against Naruto's now growing member.

To Kiba's surprise, Naruto let out a slight moan.

"Damn Kiba, you must want this as much as me." Naruto wispered to the brunette." But can you slow down. I want to enjoy this as much as possible."

As he said this, Kiba leaned into Naruto, and wispered into his ear,"_before tonights over with you're going to beg for me to let you fuck me." _Then, much to Naruto's pleasure, Kiba licked and sucked on Naruto's ear lobe, making another moan escape from the blonde.

At this, kiba only smirked thinking of the fun he and Naruto could have.

Naruto, on the other hand, was busy thinking how it would feel to fuck Kiba, still moaning as kiba continued his lap dance on Naruto.

Suddenly, to Naruto's dismay, Kiba stopped moving his hips and thus stopping all of his pleasure.

"Kiba, what's the big idea stopping like that." asked a very angry Naruto.

Kiba just stared into Naruto's light blue eyes whilst playing with his spikey blonde hair. Then, to Naruto's surprise, he leaned in for a light kiss.

Moments later, running his tongue across Kiba's bottom lip, Naruto asked to enter Kiba's sweet, warm mouth.

Giving his permission, Kiba slightly opened his mouth for Naruto to enter. Naruto then turned his head to deepen the kiss, earning an animalistic moan from Kiba.

_Man, Kiba sure is a good kisser._ Naruto thought. _I wonder what else he can do with his mouth._

Moments later, Kiba and Naruto desperately needed air, so unfortunately for them, they had to end the kiss.

"Ugh, i thought they would never stop." said a forever scared Shikamaru." So Kiba, who's next?"

"Ummm... Sasuke" Kiba said menacingly,"truth or dare?"

"Ugh, dare i guess." Sasuke said, bored as ever.

"I dare you to... give Sai a lap dance." Kiba said with an evil grin on his face.

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO GIVE SAI A LAP DANCE!" yelled a blushing Sasuke, looking over at Sai, who was currently working on a painting of Naruto and Kiba kissing for his "special reasons".

Hearing his name, Sai looked up to see a blushing Sasuke staring at him.

**Ok, so obviously the next chappie is about Sasuke and Sai. I think they'd make a cute couple. Who's with me. (Cricket chirping, who let shino in here!) **

**Sooo... anyway, I'm gonna start asking you questions at the end of every chapter starting with this one.**

**Q: Who is you favorite yaoi pairing on Naruto?**

**I can't wait to hear your answer. **

**Remember, R&R and next let a hobo smell your fruit salad**

**Until next time my lovelies.**

**Smoochies. BYE-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is the 3rd chappie. As i said, this one is all about Sai And Sasuke. (Sakura runs in the room. Sakura: Did you say Sasuke?! Me: Get the hell out!) Anyway.**

**On to the story!**

Sasuke glared at the smirking dog-lover, wishing he could kill him. Sai, still clueless to whats going on, is very frightened by by the look Sasuke is giving Kiba.

"What's going on here?" Sai asked."Why was my name called.

"Oh, only cuz I dared Sasuke to give you a lap dance. Your Welcome." replied Kiba, still smirking at Sasuke, while, in the back of his mind, wish he was still making out with Naruto.

"Is that all?" asked the emotionalless Sai, who was actually freaking out on the inside.

"What do you mean 'is that all,' Sai. He said i have to rub myself against your groin. Does this not bother you at all?" asked an angry, yet still blushing Sasuke.

"Actually, my dear Sasuke, it doesn't. I've always wondered what it would feel like having you rub against me. Said Sai, with his usual fake smile he used to cover his true emotions.

Freaking perv. He wants me to give him a lap dance. Does this mean he likes me back?

wondered Sasuke.

"...Fine. I'll do it...**_IF_** i get to kill you afterwards, Kiba." Sasuke said, finally giving in.

"Ok Sasuke, if you still feel like killing me when this is over you can. Happy? said Kiba, who was busy molesting Naruto with his eyes.

Sasuke walked to where Sai was sitting. He lowered himself on Sai's lap and began moving his body in a circular motion.

After a while, a faint moan found its way out of Sai's mouth.

"Sas...sukeee...don't...stop." moaned Sai, showing actual emotion for the first time.

Hmmm. He seems to be enjoying this. Maybe I should have a little fun.

thought Sasuke.

Moments later, to Sai's dismay, Sasuke abruptly stopped the erotic motions that caused Sai's pleasure.

"Why have you stopped Sasuke. Surely the dare cannot be ove-" said Sai as Sasuke thrusted his hips down on Sai's fully erect member.

"UH. Sasuke...do that again." Sai wispered in extasy.

"Sorry. But the dare ends here. Always leave them wanting more, right." said Sasuke smirking. "Besides, it's someone else's turn."

"ugh, fine. But this isn't over, Sasuke-kun. Your ass will be mine." said a slightly angry Sai.

"Ok Sasuke, who's turn is it now."asked shikamaru who just wanted the game to be over with, since the only person he finds slightly interesting hardly ever speaks to him.

"Ugh, you sure know how to ruin the mood. Fine, i choose you Shikamaru." Snapped Sasuke. "Truth or dare?"

"Ugh, why'd you pick me? Fine truth." said Shikamaru knowing that there's no one there for him to have a sexual dare with.

"Ok, scaredy-cat." said Sasuke, not surprised. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Come on Sasuke. Everyone knows that he likes Tamari." said Kiba.

"I want to hear it from him." retorted Sasuke.

"Uhhh... actually I don't have a crush on Tamari. She isn't my...type." said Shikamaru quietly.

"Huh, well then what is your type?"ask Kiba.

"Well, my type is umm...guys. I'm gay."Shika said nervously.

Hearing this, Neji, who secretly had a crush on Shika for quiet sometime looked up at him.

"So who do you have a crush on. Wait let me guess."Said Kiba."It's me isn't it?"

"Uhh, no it isn't." replied Shika." I actually have a crush on...

Neji."

"I'm sorry, we didn't hear you. Can you speak a little louder, please."said Kiba.

"I said i have a crush on Neji. There, are you happy now."Shika said in an irritated tone.

"you have a crush...on me?"asked Neji to make sure he heard right.

"Yea, but not for long if i have to keep repeating myself. It's very troublesome." replied Shika, blushing.

Well, what do you thinks gonna happen between them

**I guess your just gonna have to find out in the next chappie.**

**Anyway, here is your question.**

**Q:Who do you think the ukes are in the yaoi pairings.**

**Can't wait to hear you answers, but i'll only get to read them if you review, so please review, please please, I need them to live.**

**BYE-BYE!**

**And remember, never let an old angry lady hit you with a large tuna fish!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't update in a while. School has been a bitch. Anyway, This chappie is all about Shika and Neji. If you don't like the pair then just skip this chapter.**

**On with the Story!**

A paralyzed Neji, for the first time showed fear, which Shikamaru mistook for disgust. However he couldn't me more wrong.

After hearing that his crush liked him backed, Neji thought maybe it was his turn to reveal his feelings for the shadow user.

_Pretty much, everyone but Lee and Choji were gay. Maybe they won't hate me. Besides, Shikamaru likes me back. What's the worst that could happen? _he asked himself.

_I should just tell him. I owe it to him, at least, to know i feel the same way. _As he was about to pour his heart out to Shikamaru, Shika shocked him with what he said.

" I get it, you don't like back. Why would i even expect you to. I'm nothing but a loser. My ownly real friends are Naruto and Choji,and really, Naruto doesn't even count because he's nice to everyone, so of course he'd be my friend." Said Shikamaru, sounding heartbroken.

There was a quiet pause, which to Shikmaru, meant that he was right, even though he wasn't. As tears started falling from his eyes, he got up to leave.

"Wait!" said Neji, surprising everyone."Don't go. Look, i do have...feelings for you. I was just afraid of you rejecting me."

"Wow, really?!" asked Shikamaru, now crying tears of joy.

"Yea, I do, and I'm sorry for hurting you, but if you had rejected me, I would go crazy."said Neji.

"Hey wait, why didn't you ever talk to me? You just ignored me all the time." Shikamaru said.

"Well, everytime I saw you, I would get so flustered. I was afraid of looking like an idiot in front of you."replied Neji.

Hearing this, Shikamaru ran to Neji and stole a deep, romantic kiss from his lips. Moments after his shock, Neji began to kiss back. This kiss lasted for about 3 minutes before things began to get a little **_to_** passionate.

"Please, stop. It's hurting my eyes. Save it for the bed."said Choji, sarcastically.

"Hey, speaking of beds, can we use yours Naruto?" asked Neji, looking like he was seconds away from ripping all of Shikamaru's clothes off and taking him right there, in the living room.

"Hmmm...fine, what the hell. Just change the sheets after your done, please." said Naruto. Before he could finish his sentence good enough, Neji grabbed Shikamaru's wrist, and dragged of to bed.

"Well, who's left? asked Kiba.

"Well,"said Naruto," there's me, Lee, Choji, and Sai. Neji is...preoccupied."

"Ok, and who's gonna pick for Shikamaru, now?"Kiba asked.

"We could just use a bottle."suggested Lee.

"Ok, I'll go find one."said Naruto.

In less than a minute, Naruto was back with a green sparkling grape juice bottle.

"Really, Naruto? You drink sparkling grape juice?"asked Kiba.

"Yea. I'm not an alcoholic like you Kiba."retorted Naruto, smirking.

"Hey, I'm no alcoholic. I'm a holiday drinker."replied Kiba.

"Gee, I didn't know everyday was a holiday, Kiba." Naruto said with a smirk across his face.

"Ok, enough you two. Can we get back to the game, please." said Sasuke, irritated by the to dobes.

"Huh?" they both asked cluelessly looking at Sasuke.

"Ugh, are you gonna spin the bottle anytime soon, dobe?"asked Sasuke.

"Hey don't call him that, teme."said Kiba, protectively.

"Whatever, just spin the bottle already."said Sasuke.

"Fine."replied Naruto as he spinned the bottle.

It seemed as though it took forever before the bottle finally stopped. And when it did, It landed on Lee.

"Lee, truth or dare?" asked Naruto, already guessing the boy's answer.

"I shall pick dare!" he yelled with as much enthusiam as ever.

"Ok, I dare you to...eat one of Choji's chips."said Naruto.

"What, are you trying to get him killed?!" asked Kiba, genuinely concerned.

"You didn't let me finish. I dare you to eat one of Choji's chips out of his mouth, after you tongue him."said Naruto, grinning evilly.

"What?" asked Choji."That isn't going to happen. There is no way Lee's doing that."

"No, it's quite alright,"said Lee, surprising everyone."I'll do it.

**Ok, I finally finished Chapter 4. I hope you like it. Remember, R&R. I'll try to have chapter 5 up tomorrow. Anyone with good ideas, please PM me. I'm stumped, really.**

**Anyway, moving on.**

**Here is your question.**

**Q: Who is your favorite character in my story? **

**You can just PM your answer.**

**Bye-bye, and remeber, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't slap someone with a tuna melt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chappie is so short. I just didn't have a lot of ideas for this one, so yea.**

**It's just Lee and Choji anyway so, if you're a Lee/Choji fan sorry.**

**On with the story.**

"Wait, you're really gonna do it Lee?!" asked a surprised Choji."You know you have to kiss me, right?"

"Yes, I do."replied Lee."I will not back down from any challange. I can do this."

_This guy is crazy. He's really gonna kiss me?_ wondered Choji._ I can't kiss him. He'll know how feel about him. I won't kiss him._

"Dude, I won't kiss you. Naruto just give him another dare. Please!" begged Choji.

"Ugh, fine."said Naruto with a slight grin."Lee, your new dare is to lick whipcream off of Choji's nipples."

"_**WHAT?! THAT'S EVEN WORST THAN BEFORE**_" yelled Choji.

"Well, you're the one who asked me to change it, so I changed it. Just so you know, I'm not changing it again."said Naruto with a devilish grin, not knowing how much Choji wanted to crush him now.

"Lee, not gonna do it, are you?"asked Choji." This is to weird, even for you." _Actually, it might be nice to have him lick my- ugh, what am I thinking?_ Wondered Choji.

"Actually, I've done worse training with Guy Sensei. And I've eaten worse, too. I mean, have you tasted his cooking?" said Lee."Where is the whipcream Naruto?"(Just then, Stewie and Brian came in and stewie said," Uh, it's pronounced '_**hwhipcream'**_. To this, Brian asked "Why did you put so much ephasis on the H?" "Whell, Brian, if you have a problem with the way I talk, take it up with the big book of hphonics." said Stewie frowning. "Come on! 'well' doesn't even have an H, and 'phonics' has the F sound!" Brian yelled as they walked back out.)

"In the fridge, behind the cup of Ramen." said Naruto as Lee went to get it.

"Which cup of Ramen, there's like a hundred?!" asked Lee, half sarcastic half serious. "Nevermind, I found it."

_Ok, here comes Lee, about to lick whipcream off of my nipples. Nothing weird about that. _he thought sarcastically. _It should only take a second. I can do this. _ he thought reassuringly.

"Are you ready, Choji?" Lee asked"I know this is weird, but it will be over in a sec-" he barely got to finish talking before Choji cut him off.

"I'm fine, can we just hurry up?' Choji asked nervously."I want to be done before my parents get worried."he lied.

Just then, they heard a noise that surprise even Sasuke and Sai.

"_**OH SHIKAMARU! YOUR SO... TIGHT!..I'M...GONNA...CUM!**_" yelled Neji, shocking everyone.

"_**YES!...CUM...INSIDE...ME NEJI...! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR SEED IN ME!"**_ yelled an equally shocking Shikamaru.

"Ok, does that turn anyone else on? asked Kiba, looking at Naruto with the 'I'm talking to you look' that just made Naruto want to explode,

"Ahem, let's get back to the game, shall we." replied Naruto, pretending to ignore Kiba.

"Actually, me and _Sai _here, are gonna head back to my house, for a game of our own." said Sasuke with a slight grin.

"We are?" asked Sai with a slight blush.

"Yea, now come on. I want to suck you big fat-" Sasuke began to say but was cut off.

"Save it for when we get there Sas-kun" said Sai, blush Thrice as hard.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow, I guess." said Naruto with a grossed out face.

"Wait, Naruto how come they get to go home and fuck?"asked an angrily red Kiba."I need to fuck, too."

"Ok, where are we gonna go, Kiba?" Naruto asked, a little irritated, but slightly turned on."As i recall, my bed's a little...preoccupied."

"Well, there's always the floor."said kiba, smirking.

As Naruto thought of this, he was interrupted by Lee, who was kinda in an odd position at the moment.

"Uhhh...so is the game over?"asked Lee, who had Choji lying on his back with whipcream on his nipples and Lee in mid lick.

"Huh?"asked Naruto" Oh, yea i guess. You guys can go now, if you..."he said, as the dim light bulb in his head flickered slightly, realizing what he was seeing.

Before he could say another word, Choji and Lee ran out of the house to who knows where.

"That was...disturbing."said Naruto."Don't you think KibAAA...!"

As Naruto turned his head to look at Kiba, he saw the sexiest thing in the world. Kiba was completely stripped with a very sexy smirk on his face.

_This is gonna be a hell of a night._ Naruto thought, as he drooled a the wonderful sight.

**Well, thats it folks. Thats the end. I know it's crappy.**

**I might make some seperate one-shots between the pairings based off of this, if i get enough views. At least 15.**

**Per pairing.**

**Anyway, thx for reading.**

**I love you all.**

**Oh, hey, if you ever go into wal-mart, here are 5 must do things.**

**Look up at the ceiling and see how many other people look up as well.(Laughing at them is optional.)**

**Go to the hunting section, and while holding a rifle, as someone where the anti-depression pills are.**

**Scream to someone, "UNICORNS ARE PEOPLE TOO!".**

**Cry and tell someone you lost your mommy.**

**Throw some lemonade on the floor and say you wet your self.**

**Let me know if you're planning to do these, have done these already, or just thought that they were just plain funny.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I"LL DIE IF SOMEONE DOESN'T REVIEW!**


	6. Lemons soon to cum(haha)

**Ok so many are wondering when the lemons are coming.**

**Well, to those who were wondering, I am doing the lemons, but**

**they aren't going to be posted on this story.**

**Instead, they're going to be one-shots based off of this. I find it easier for me this way.I'm currently working on the narukiba lemon right now.**

**I just wanted to inform you because of a review I got from one special person who cured my writers block.**

**Thank you Aryenne.**

**For those of you who liked this, please follow and fav me.**

**I do it all for my loyal fans. **

**GOODNIGHT EVERBODY!**

**Well, unless it's daytime when you read this.**

**In that case, GOODMORNING!...or...something.**


	7. To all my loyal fans

**To all my loyal fans.**

**I know I promised that I would make one-shots based off of Truth or Dare: Naruto Loves Kiba, I still do plan to do those, but I'm having a hard time with the lemons. Easy to imagine, hard to put in words, I guess. Anyway, I just wanted to ask for some help or something, b/c I really don't want this to end. I'm sure you don't either so...PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME!**

**-Shikamarunaruto**


End file.
